


I Know

by smittenskitten



Series: Only Thing That Matters [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brojen, I don't know they are fluffy and angsty at the same time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen knows what Bran wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP! THIS SHIP! Is ruining me.

Jojen’s fingers linger around the scars on Bran’s back.  
  
The smooth skin where it should have been is crinkled.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Jojen leans forward resting his chin against Bran’s shoulder.  
  
“Not really.” Jojen leans forward to place a kiss on Bran’s temple.  
  
Bran is no longer the seven year old child he had met. He wasn’t a child even back then. Bran held the wisdom of an old man. And now at the age of thirteen, he still looks so young but he is a man. He is the only Stark he had ever met. As far as they know Bran might be the only Stark remaining.  
  
They tried combining their sight, sharing their dreams but the last they heard of any of the Starks has been a long time.  
  
They have travelled in the dangerous territories avoiding enemies for all this time. And they haven’t let go of each other. Jojen plans to hold on to his friend for the rest of his life. He knows he shall pass over before Bran, he has seen it. And Jojen is selfish, he plans to hold on to Bran. Knowing the pain he shall suffer. But that time is yet to come and Jojen cherishes this moments when he is allowed to touch Bran like this. When Bran lets his guard down. He might not be able to walk but this Stark is by no means a weak boy. He is as strong as a warrior. Jojen has seen it.  
  
Bran laughing, running around the stable chasing his sister, throwing an arrow at its target. Jojen sees it all. He is the only invader allowed in his dreams. He is the only person to see him ride a horse like a knight and take what is rightfully his. Winterfell. Jojen knows they will all come true one day. He knows Bran will return to Winterfell, he knows Bran will be loved by his people. Bran might not be able to walk but he would rule them all, for that is his destiny and for that Jojen will give his life.  
  
Jojen likes it when Bran holds his hand or tug him close so he would move closer to the man he loves.  
  
Bran is always shy when it comes to showing affection, but Jojen knows when Bran cannot say the words. Because Jojen knows what Bran wants to say.  
  
They are travelers on the road. Hiding from the eyes of hunters and enemies alike. this moments of closeness are hard to come by. And Jojen cherishes them.  
  
“Sometimes.” Bran’s voice brings Jojen out of his musing. He threads his fingers through Bran’s kissing the tops of his knuckles giving his friend full attention.  
  
“I wish we did not have to.” Bran’s blue eyes sad, he mourns the ones he lost.  
  
“I know.” Jojen places his hand on Bran’s cheek wishing he could take some of that pain away.  
  
“I know my friend.” His lips touch Bran’s. It’s gentle, just lips meeting lips. Bran rests his head against Jojen’s shoulder moving closer to the warmth. Jojen wraps his arms around Bran’s bare torso, nuzzling his nose against his auburn haired friend.  
  
“You know, … I …” Bran’s voice low, breathing hitched a bit when their eyes met.  
  
“I know.” Jojen kissed him again.  
  
“I know.”


End file.
